Midinght stars
by beexo
Summary: Basically a continuation after Breaking dawn. Following Bella as a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction- chapter 1: just the beginning.

I don't think I'll ever miss sleeping, ever since I became a vampire things have been so exciting. So exhilarating. I am so much stronger with this new strength. I thought that I wouldn't be able to be around people after I had been turned. But as it turns out I am very good at controlling my thirst, Edward is very impressed with my progress. Jasper on the other hand has his doubt about me, I think that he tries to give me the benefit of the doubt but sometimes I wonder. I would have thought that since I am so good around my daughter that he wouldn't hover so much. Though I know he's just trying to be nice it does bug me sometimes.

"Bella!" Edward said coming up behind me I smiled as I heard his voice.

"In here" I replied as I broke out of my daydream. He had Renesmee in his arms. Her chocolate brown curls flowing down her back glistening in the light, her dark brown eyes were fixed on me. A huge smile lit across her face as I gazed back at her. She was getting so big she was almost the same size as a three year old. Charlie was amazed every time he saw her. Which was often, Renesmee had such a hold on him and he couldn't resist her smile. She tended to have that effect on most people.

"Momma, what were you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Nothing sweetie just daydreaming" I smiled. I held out my arms to her so that I could cradle her so she wouldn't be worried, I hugged her close. Of course I was being a little paranoid even though Edward said that The Volturi had given up and that we had nothing to worry about. It's not that I didn't trust him; it was them that I didn't trust. I knew that this was far from the end, it was just the beginning.

Ever since the Volturi showed up that day in the clearing…I never was too sure if I could trust them. I vaguely remember Edward telling me that they were the good guys. But they did look like the bad guys to me still to this day because they had tried to take my happiness away from me that day in the clearing when the snow had finally settled and built snow drifts on the ground. I shuddered.

"Bella, love" it was Edward "Renesmee and Jacob are going to hunt".

"Mm-mm alright" I replied absentmindedly remembering the dark gray, black, and red cloaks of the Volturi with their bright crimson eyes and their papery onion skin. As they had approached us in the clearing, floating towards us may have been better.

"Hun, did you hear me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think I should go too, I'm a little dry you know the usual newborn stuff" I teased. It wasn't just the thirst it was the fact that even if Jacob was with her. I still couldn't help but worry. So I had to go, Edward was looking at me trying to read my expression. He didn't ask any questions he just nodded and pulled me closer to him. He traced his fingers along my jaw and then kissed me.

"Renesmee is perfectly safe with Jacob, Bella" he said.

"I know, I know" maternal instincts I guess. Edward chuckled at me. And then he let me go. And I went downstairs to meet up with Jacob and Renesmee.

"Hey Jacob" I greeted.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked.

"Mind if I come with you?" I asked.

"Sure Bells I'm just waiting for Renesmee, Alice was dressing her for hunting" he rolled his eyes.

Typical Alice for you, always insisting that we only wear our clothes once... As if Renesmee really cared about how many times she wore an outfit. Since her growth was slowing she could wear them longer. But Alice would hear none of it.

"No niece of mine is going to wear the same thing twice, I have a reputation to maintain" she said in her musical tone.

"But she doesn't need all of those clothes" I growled. Alice had convinced Esme that Renesmee should have her own closet for her self. Since Emmett and Esme and Alice were working on the Cottage building a smaller wing on to it for Renesmee so Alice could stock her closet up with designer clothes. There was no fighting or arguing with Alice. She always seemed to get her way. I gritted my teeth at that one. Alice was my best friend but sometimes she was quite annoying. Edward assured me that this was the last renovation that Alice would get to make to our cottage. I personally liked it just the way it was and saw no need to go and give Renesmee and huge closet when she was just barely the size of a 5 year old. She was so young.

"How many five year old's have walk in closets the size of a bedroom?" I growled one night after we put Renesmee to bed. Edward chuckled at me and pulled me close.

"It's going to be fine" he assured me. "_Alice"_ I muttered not quite over it.

But I was quickly busy to say anymore because Edward had pulled my face up towards him and just like that I had forgotten all about Alice and her Renovations.

"Bells, are you coming?" Jacob called. He and Renesmee were by the back door waiting for me. I broke out of my daydream.

"Yea coming..." I flitted to Jacob's side. Jacob punched me in the arm smiling "Jeez, Bells slow down a bit you almost gave me a heart attack".

"Sorry, Jake" i replied smiling. I'm so glad that Jacob and I are still friends, even though I'm a vampire now. I was remembering back to when Jacob reminded Edward that the treaty said that they weren't allowed to change anyone. Including me. That right there put a rift in our friendship; however, that was then. And when he found out I was going to have Renesmee... well there really was no other alternative then. But he agreed because he knew that it would save my life, and I'm grateful that he allowed it. Even though, I know how hard it was for him. I'll never forget it and neither will Edward. He described to me what Jacob was going through when he finally agreed. And I felt his pain, just like I always have. His pain would always be mine and mine his.

"Momma, can we hunt down some mountain lions today?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure" I replied smiling. Mountain lion was her favorite. Like father like daughter I guess. Personally Emmett had told me that Grizzly was better than the mountain lion and one day when it was me, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie hunting a few weeks ago. I was sold though Mountain Lion sure did taste good too. It was my second favorite, because it tasted really good. Edward said that since both were meat eaters they tasted better. Deer was my least favorite since it was a herbivore.

Jacob went into the bushes to phase and then we were off. Renesmee and Jacob always made it a contest to see who could get the biggest one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A surprising message.

After hunting with Jacob and Renesmee we went back to the house. I needed to change because I still hadn't gotten used to the whole crisp and clean hunting technique that Edward was seemingly able to pull off all the time. I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a blue sweater. I got out of the silk pink dress that I was wearing earlier besides it was now covered in bloodstains and had grass all over it.

I returned to the main house and decided to check the mail. It was Tuesday.

There was a letter for me. It was addressed to

_Isabella Marie Cullen. _

_Forks Washington _

I smelled that letter before I opened it, definitely a Vampire, with a slight tinge of a human scent. It was from Aro, it was from Volterra, Italy. I flipped open the letter and read it written in Aro's elegant handwritten hand.

_My dearest friend Isabella, _

That was funny considering he was going to kill my happiness a few months ago. I continued on reading.

_My friend, I feel terrible with the way that things were left so long ago. I feel just terribly and dread the way it ended. I would very much like to come and visit dear Renesmee and perhaps apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I truly do feel terrible. If I do not hear from you and your beloved Edward then I understand. But please note that I do owe you. And might I add that once again I am truly sorry. Say Hi to my darling friend Carlisle will you? _

_Sincerely, Aro… _

_Ps: Expect a delicate package to come your way to darling Renesmee to show that I am quite sorry for endangering her around our guard but at the time it was necessary. _

That was a weird message Alice hadn't seen anything from the Volturi recently. So I wondered what could curb Alice's vision like that. It was quite strange. I stared at the letter for the longest time trying to figure out how Alice couldn't of seen this coming and what would Edward say when I told him about the letter? And most of all what could Aro be sending for Renesmee to show he was sorry? I've seen his gifts and they're kind of extravagant and unnecessary in my opinion.

"Bella, any mail?" asked Edward.

"Umm, yea honey there's something I need to show you" I called back my voice sounding like a symphony. It was kind of weird but I got used to it and so did Charlie. Thinking that it was yet another side effect from the "disease" I got from our honeymoon on Isle Esme, but everyone else knew better. It was a Vampire thing.

"Darling, I need to know what this means" I showed Edward the letter. And he read and clenched and un-clenched his jaw and looked at me and said: "He's not going to harm her or you" he assured me. I looked up at him and released my shield revealing my worrisome thoughts and fear for our daughter.

"It's going to be okay Bella", he said and kissed me with such a force that everything was electrified and I was suddenly breathless. I broke away and tried to get my breathing under control. I smiled.

"Okay, I believe you" I said and kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprise! & Plead.

It has been about three months since Aro sent that letter to me. And I had no intention of replying to him. Whether he liked it or not, I for one was not replying. I had no reason to he tried to take away my only happiness I had. My little nudger and my soul mate the only love of my eternal existence now. Edward, the existence of my being… Forever.

It was a Thursday and we were going to go hunting my eyes were a light orange-ish gold now, almost the shade of marigolds. I was almost to the stage at which it would be okay to not wear contacts around Charlie and that I could stop wearing the pesky things. They were rather annoying. I just hoped that Charlie would be able to handle the drastic color from a beautiful chocolate brown to a liquid gold like the rest of my family.

As I was thinking deeply I was broken out of my dire thinking and interrupted by a shockingly loud hiss that had escaped from Edward. He was perched in a protective crouch near Renesmee. Jacob was with her he had her in his lap at the dining room table. Then the rest of my family was coming towards the dining room and living room.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Vampire" Jacob growled. He was trembling fiercely, yet he kept it under control.

I thought for a minute, Jacob was surrounded by a bunch and it seemed odd but they were all looking outside the window. To which I was totally oblivious to what they actually meant.

"Jake, calm down it's just us here" I said.

"No", this time it wasn't Jacob but Edward that had replied to me. "It's not one of us" he snarled.

"Who?" I flitted to Edward's side ready for anything that would try to get in.

"The Volturi, well only one" he growled through gritted teeth.

I snarled and clenched my teeth, ready to take them down. I was hoping that it would be Jane. Then I could take her down. Her gift was useless against me. She couldn't touch me and I would be ready for her there was no way I'd let her in this house. She would go down. Another snarl ripped through my chest from deep down it was almost menacing.

"What's going on?" asked a small symphonic voice. It was Renesmee. I turned and said "I think that someone is coming and I think it's someone bad" I told her. She looked up at Jake and put her hand on his cheek.

"No, they won't hurt anyone or you Ness, they won't get through the front door" he promised.

There was a rasp on the door and a hypnotic voice spoke.

"My dear friends, won't you let me in?" it asked. It was defiantly a male. I knew who it was right away. And a fierce growl ripped out of Edward and me.

"I will speak to him, Edward" it was Carlisle. He approached the door and opened it and walked out.

Edward began to uncoil his body and stood up straight.

"He wants to apologize" Edward said stiffly not buying whatever he was hearing. I stood up right as well, and wrapped my arms around him. We waited for what seemed like forever.

"What's going on?" Jake asked irritated. A hint or trembling still going on but Renesmee said "Calm down, Jacob" and flashed her pearly whites. He started to calm down breathing through his nose. He was inhaling in and out, his heart still beating rapidly as his blood rushed through his heart simultaneously.

"It's Aro" Edward said also irritated.

"Aro?" I breathed fuming teeth gritted at his name. I thought he would have gotten the message when I didn't send him a letter back. That I hadn't forgiven him and that I would not for a very, very long time.

Carlisle came in and Aro came in after. I was not pleased.

"He is alone, and will mean no harm" Carlisle said firmly nodding at Edward. Edward's muscles were still tense as her read Aro's mind.

"Ah, Edward my dear friend, I truly am sorry for the way that things ended months ago. I feel simply awful" his hypnotic voice pled. "I hope you can forgive me?" he asked.

Edward stood in front of me and the dining room with Jake in the back holding Renesmee protectively.

"Some things can't be forgiven" Edward said fiercely. I was beside Edward and glared at Aro with rage wondering how he could even think to come here and expect us to forgive him. He was insane, and I was not buying his pathetic 'I'm so sorry act'.

"Dear, young friends please forgive me. I told you I was sorry and wondering if I could chat with you and your young one. I was hoping that it would be water under the bridge after so long" he pled his eyes shifting for me and Edward back and forth. His hands were clasped together in front of him as if he were praying. Then at that I growled.

"Momma, I don't think he'll hurt us" Renesmee came behind me and took my hand. "Shh! Hunny, it'll be okay" I soothed. Then she walked over to Aro and requested to put his hand up to Aro's face. We waited as he was seeing what she was asking him.

"Ah, of course darling young one, I mean no harm and will not hurt you or your family and loved ones" Aro replied to Renesmee's unspoken question.

Then she removed her hand from his cheek and replied with a simple "Thank-you Aro". And he put her down and she skipped on over back to me and Edward.

"As you probably heard and saw Edward that I really did not come here to cause trouble or to hurt your family more than I already have, so would you please for give me?" Aro asked excitedly.

"I think he's telling the truth Dad" Renesmee replied peering towards us from the couch. She was sitting next to Jacob who was trembling just a little bit still. "Pfft!" Jacob snorted a little irritated". "It's okay Jacob" she told him with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight stars – Chapter 4

"He really doesn't mean any harm Bella, love" Edward said in his velvet voice. "I read his mind"

"I believe you, the rest aren't coming… are they?" I asked worry written on my face. "No, he assured us that they will make no attempt to come". I sighed. "Okay" I agreed not entirely convinced. "How about I distract you for awhile?" Edward asked a smile in his voice. I turned over to face him and smiled. "I could use a distraction right about now".

He leaned in and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair and pushed myself closer to him. He traced kisses down my neck and to my jaw. I sighed and kissed him on the neck. He chuckled and I pulled away. Confusion was all over my face. "What?" I asked. "Nothing" he said. "Edward?" I asked wanting to know. "I was just thinking about when we first met and how you told me about your mother and Phil"

"Oh" was all I said. That memory was a little vague to me; I hadn't put much thought into it. "why would you be thinking about that?" I wondered still confused and not understanding how this tied into his quote "distraction".

"Well Bella, love it's the first time that we actually talked, it's the first time that I actually had to talk to somebody and that was when I began to feel protective of you. You were this fragile human girl, and you were so intriguing and I wanted to know more about you because I couldn't read your mind. Do you have any idea how terribly agonizing it was for me not being able to read your mind? It was terrible. That Isabella Swan was when I knew I loved you, and wanted to keep on trying to read you for the rest of your life. As to how this ties into my thought about you telling me about Phil… it was just something that I was thinking about"

"Oh…" was all I could really say. I knew that Edward loved me, and that we were meant to be together he was my true love and nothing would change that I was glad that I had chosen him but, sometimes my mind wondered into the _what if's _and the _what would happen if…_but that was far out of reach I was with Edward and Jacob was happy no matter how much I hated him having a hold on her before I even got to know her in the beginning.

Sometimes I wonder if I had chosen right and if not then how or what could I have done to fix this, and could I fix it? Could I honestly give up my daughter and could I give up Edward, and basically break his heart? Could I do it to be human again? I wonder, and think back to the dark, blurry vision I had when I kissed Jacob, and wonder would I have been better off?

The vision has been around swimming in my head for awhile, and it's gotten me thinking. The mural of me, Jacob, Charlie, Renee, Billy, and the wolf pack all mixed together down at La Push. Would that be the better path? Would that have been the better choice to make…and would that have made me happier? Could I do that if I had the chance I thought.


End file.
